The present invention relates to a cassette holder for a magnetic tape cassette, particularly for a magnetic tape cassette insertable in the longitudinal direction into the cassette holder.
Containers for storing magnetic tape cassettes are known which have several insertion openings for the longitudinal insertion of magnetic tape cassettes. In the inserted position, a slider receiving the magnetic tape cassette is locked so that the magnetic tape cassette is completely enclosed by the container and a closure flap. The inserted magnetic tape cassette can then be removed by unlocking the slider and displacing the slider together with the magnetic tape cassette placed thereon with a spring into a removal position. In the removal position, the magnetic tape cassette projects from the insertion opening and can be easily removed.
This type of container with several insertion openings and several sliders, each of which is capable of receiving a magnetic tape cassette, is known from European Patent 0 538 585 A2. Receiving compartments for the longitudinally inserted magnetic tape cassettes are associated with the individual insertion openings. A lockable slider is mounted on a base plate in each receiving compartment. Locking means are provided on each lockable slider to engage in the reel hubs of the magnetic tape cassette placed on the slider and are aligned in the insertion direction. The purpose of the locking means is to prevent the reels from being unintentionally turned. This type of a cassette holder with a reel-locking ability is especially important when storing magnetic tape cassettes in motor vehicles, since the vibrations occurring in motor vehicles can otherwise lead to unintentional turning of the reels. In the region of each reel hub, this known cassette holder has two laterally offset rocker arms as the locking means; depending on the position of the inserted magnetic tape cassette, either the left-hand or the right-hand rocker arm engages in the reel hub. When a magnetic tape cassette without externally accessible reel hubs is inserted, neither of the rocker arms is effective.